Never Ending Belief
by changeofheart505
Summary: Jamie's mother believes he needs medical help when, at the age of twelve, he speaks with his "imaginary friends." Jamie isn't too thrilled about this, so one day at the doctor's, he makes a life changing decision. Fem!Jack
1. Chapter 1

Never Ending Belief

**Kura: Angsty chapter with a cliffhanger. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the first chapter.**

Chapter 1

"Jamie?" Jennifer Bennett entered her son's room. The twelve year old was busy drawing the outline of a person. "It's time to go."

Jamie sighed and nodded. He packed his sketch books ajd pencils, wanting to continue to draw the Guardians, his friends.

But his mother...his mother thought he needed medical help.

"Jamie Bennett, Doctor Martinez will see you now."

Jamie sighed, 'Here we go again...' He walked into the room he had been going to for the past few months.

"Hello Jamie," Doctor Martinez smiled. He sat dowm by the brunette, "Tell me, how was your weekend? See any friends?"

Jamie nodded, "I spent the whole weekend in the Warren with Sophie, Bunny and Jack."

Doctor Martinez nodded, "Are Bunny and Jack new kids in the neighborhood?"

"No...Bunny is the Easter Bunny and Jack is Jack Frost and the spirit of the girl who drowned in that lake in the 1770s." Jamie sighed in exasperation. Yeah. This was the exact reason he was at the stupid doctor's office. His mother thought he was going...insane, talking to his "imaginary friends" all the time. But he wasn't!

"Jamie, son," Doctor Martinez said, "you know they aren't real-"

"YES THEY ARE!" Jamie shot up. He glared at the doctor and rak out of the room, pushing past his mother and towards an open window. Jennifer and Doctor Martinez ran after him.

"JAMIE! STOP!" Jennifer cried.

Jamie shook his head and climbed onto the window.

"JACK!" He called out. Almost as if he were calling to her from the other side of the hall, Jack appeared, her long white hair loose. She smiled but then frowned when she saw her first believer on the window.

"Jamie, what are you doing?"

"They're to stop me from believing!" Jamie replied, "I'd rather DIE than stop!"

Jack's eyes widened before she held her arms out, "Jump, I'll catch you."

Jamie hesitated before jumping...

**Kura: Review! Will Jack catch Jamie? Will Jamie to his death? All will be answered in the next installment of Never Ending Belief!**


	2. Chapter 2

Never Ending Belief

**Kura: I left you hanging last chapter, and we finally learn what happens this chapter! **

**Sakura: Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Jamie jumped and felt the rush of free-falling for a few seconds and then...

it was over.

He was in Jack's arms, the white-haired girl smiling down at him, "Told ya I'd catch ya!"

Jamie smiled and held tightly onto the white haired girl as she took out a snowglobe, "Antartica."

She smashed the globe, but not before handing Jamie a special necklace that would let him stay amune to the cold.

* * *

"JAMIE!" Jennifer and Doctor Martinez ran to the window where Jamie had stood. They looked down and saw...

nothing...

"W-what?" Jennifer stuttered. She backed away from the window slowly. Doctor Martinez turned to her, "Call the police. Maybe someone caught him before he hit the pavement?"

She wasn't sure if it was possible, it was a eight-foot drop after all. But she nodded and called the police nonetheless.

She had to make sure Jamie was okay...

* * *

"So," Jack spoke up, "your mother was trying to make you stop believing in us?"

Jamie nodded.

He looked around at Jack's new home.

Or temporary home.

It was a cavern.

Or rather, carverns.

A whole mountain of ice and snow, filled with caves that served as rooms.

For light, she used special orbs of frost in which she was able to capture the moonlight.

Furs of all kinds served as blankets and carpets.

"The spirits of those animals gave them to me. Said that they felt they had a new coat when they became spirits. I felt a bit...bad taking them, but a gift is a gift." Jack explained.

Jamie nodded and walked into the Jack's room, which was the second largest room he's seen by far, the first being the family/company room.

"Jack?"

Jack hummed and turned to him, "What is it?"

"Do I have to go back?"

Jack sighed and turned to Jamie, "I..."

**Kura: Review! Another cliff-hanger! Ooh, this is gonna become a habit in this story... ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Never Ending Belief 

**Kura: New chapter. **

**Sakura: Enjoy.**

__Chaptet 3

"I...I don't know Jamie...but you can stay with me until we do know." Jack smiled softly. Jamie nodded and closed his eyes. He needed to sleep after everything that happened.

* * *

Jack sighed, she had no idea what to do. "Oh Iviemu..." she sighed, "what do I do?" She scratched the wolf's head as she walked to a balcony of ice and snow. She looked up at the moon.

"I know...you never answer me, but please, I need you now more than ever. I don't know what to do with Jamie...do I let him stay with me? Do I take him back? I want him to stay...but he has a family and choosing between both...seems...it just seems..wrong...please, Manny, what do I do?" Jack bit her lips, staring at the full moon. Nothing. "I should have known..."

_"Jamie's time hasn't come yet. Everyone needs Belief..." _Jack gasped and turned back to the moon. It was brighter than before and seemed to be smiling down at her.

"Thank you Manny..." Jack walked back inside her home with a tender smile.

* * *

"No one's found him yet!" Jennifer cried. Dr. Martinez frowned. Jennifef cried over the loss of her son.

"Why...why?!" She couldn't see where she had gone wrong. Jamie was getting too old to believe in myths and fairy tales. Would Sophie be the same?

"Mrs. Bennett?" A police officer walked over.

Jennifer looked at him, "Yes?"

"We have everything needed to find your son. We'll try everything we can."

Jennifer nodded her thanks. She sighed and headed back home. Once there, she went into Jamie's room. Nothing much had changed except for a very detailed picture of a girl. It was in black and white. The girl's long hair was loose and waving in a gentle breeze. Her smile was beautiful. Jennifer had never seen her before.

She glared at the picture and called the police once more that day, "Hello? I jeed you to come to my home..."

**Kura: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn! **

**Sakura: Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Never Ending Belief

**Kura: Pinche...no saben leer...que mensos... **

**Sakura: And she's moved onto Spanish ranting. Soon, she'll have them coded...**

**Kura: Twilight16, yes...this is Female Jack...it's in the fucking summary for crying out loud! Also, I'm known for writing gebderswapped characters, Jack being one of my favorites to do. Jack and Jackie are unisex names, meaning both a boy and a girl can be called either. The only difference is JACKSON and JACKLYN, or however you choose to spell it. And I'm 16 for fucks sake...WHYTHEHELLWOULDIDRINK?! **

**Sakura: Seriously, that was one of the worst things you could ask Kura. Just to let you know, whoever you are, we are deleting your review. And from now on, if we see another offending review from you, we won't bother to do what we did here. That's your warning. *sigh* For those who don't question our decisions, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4

"...I see. Your son speaks of this young woman often?" A police officer asked as he looked at the picture of a young woman.

"Yes. He calls her Jack Frost, probably a lover of the cold."

The officer nodded and took the picture with him as he left. Jennifer closed the door and sighed.

'I don't know who you are, Jack Frost, but I won't rest until my son is safe from the likes of you.'

* * *

Jack and Jamie laughed as they watched a group of polar bear cubs play around.

"Do you do this every day?!" Jamie asked in delight. Jack nodded, her icy orbs glowing with mirth.

"They'll come over. Just wait for it..." Jack put down her staff and held out a hand. The runt of the group made its way over. Jamie smiled. He's never been this close to a polar bear cub. The cub gave a roar and sniffed Jamie's shirt.

Jack giggled, "Aaw, she likes you!"

Jamie turned to her, "How do you know it's a girl?"

The cub rolled onto her back, exposing her belly.

"That." Jack said, "Plus it's easy to tell with some animals. You just look. Now...how about we go sledding with some penguins?"

Jamie nodded and waved to the cubs. He and Jack then went to a large iceberg where penguins were slidding on their bellies.

"Hey Jack," Jamie spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Do...do you think...she misses me?"

Jack sighed, "I know she does. But the real question is, do you want to go back? I can't make that choice Jamie. It's up to you. Now, I say, we stop moping, and start yelling!" She smiled as she positioned herself behind Jamie.

"'Yelling'? Jack? What do you mean, when you say 'Yell-" Jamie felt two ice cold hands push his back, "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!"

**Kura: Review! How will this epic sled ride with penguins end? Will Jack be discovered? Find out on Never Ending Belief! Haha!**


	5. Chapter 5

Never Ending Belief

**Kura: New chapter. Oh, and get ready for a time skip in a few chapters. **

**Sakura: Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Jamie continued to scream as his sled accelerated down the icy slope. Jackie flew over him before landing behind him and held onto the sled as well. Both whooped with joy.

"GET READY FOR THE JUMP!" Jack cried. The sled flew off the iceberg and Jamie cried out as they landed in the water.

"Wow..." Jamie asked, "this necklace you gave me is amazing!"

Jack laughed, "Thanks. Made it myself. The first one actually."

Jamie nodded and laughed some more as some penguins swam near them. A baby on the iceberg watching them with curiousity. Jamie smiled. The baby penguin jumped into the water and swam over.

Jack let out a laugh as it pecked her stomach. "STOP! THAT TICKLES!"

The baby penguin moved on to Jamie and began pecking his stomach, which, oddly enpugh, didn't hurt. But it did tickle, making him laugh loudly.

'I am NEVER going back!'

* * *

Jennifer sighed as she hung up her phone. It's been days since Jamie's disappearance. There was no sign of him or 'Jack Frost.' Jennifer looked at a picture of Sophie, whom she sent to stay with her sister in order to stay safe. No one knew of a girl by the name of Jack Frost. Maybe Jamie was just drawing his imaginary friends? No. He would talk about 'Jack' as if she were real...so she must be...right?

* * *

"So...Jamie." Jack smirked as she brushed her now dry hair back with her hands, "how much do you like Antartica?"

Jamie smiled, "It's like an amusement park! Hey! My birthday is coming up!"

Jack cmiled, "How could I forget? You turn thirteen in a few days. June 12. Am I right?"

Jamie nodded, "Wish it was in winter. But at least I got to to go the beach on my past birthdays."

Jack nodded. "Come on, we should head back."

Jamie sighed but followed Jack. He would never admitt it, but he was falling for the girl. But there were a few snags to that.

1) She was older.

And 2) she was immortal.

Soooo...

the only way it could was either A) a few years and a break-up or B) he became immortal.

'Stupid puberty...stupid hormones...' Jamie thought to himself. He sighed and smiled. He wasn't planning on leaving soon. He would have enough time to figure this out.

**Sakura: Ah...penguins...the best companion to sledding in Antartica. By the way, does anyone know when Jamie's birthday really is? Let us know.**

**Kura: Can anyone say they saw that coming? I didn't, it was the heat of the moment and BAM! BennettFrost just poppef up! Faint in the next few chapters, but it will intensify in the the story much, much, much later! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Never Ending Belief

**Kura: It's Jamie's birthday!**

** Sakura: Enjoy. Ah, the drama in this. It's increasing every chapter...**

Chapter 6

"Pssssssttt...Jamie...pssssssttt..."Jack proded the teen. Jamie grumbled making her giggle. 'So...you're taking the hard way, huh?'

Smirking, she licked her finger, it froze over rather quickly, and stuck it inside Jamie's ear. She waited a few seconds before...

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Jamie sat up as she removed her finger.

Giggling, Jack proclaimed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Jamie smiled. "Okay, okay, one thanks, and two, did you really have to do that?"

Jack nodded joyfully, "You ignored my proding, so I went with the ice-willie. Like a wet-willie, only colder, in case you were wondering." Jamie nodded and rubbed his ear.

"Since I'm 13, that makes me the first teen to believe in Jack Frost." Jamie smirked, "Quite the accomplishment, if I say so myself."

Jack let out another giggle.

"So, where to Birthday Boy?" She asked.

Jamie tapped his fingers for a while, "Have you ever been to New York? I really want to go there!" Jack nodded and took Jamie by the wrist.

* * *

Jennifer placed a gift on Jamie's bed. He was missing his birthday. He should be here! Not with...with this...Jack Frost persona! She knew they were out there somewhere. They had reported it all over the news. That if they saw a boy between the ages of 12 and up, ever, to call police, especially if he's with a woman with white hair. The woman would be arrested and the boy returned.

* * *

Jamie laughed as he and Jack landed in a forest close to New York.

"We can walk from here." Jack said, "No one will see me, so I'm sure everything will be fine." Jamie nodded and they walked around Time Square. Jamie smiled as he looked around. The Big Apple was amazing!

"Hey Jamie!" Jack called pointing to Lady Liberty, "Whatdaya say?"

Jamie nodded and paid for his ticket the minute he arrived. Jack was waiting for him at the top. And boy. Was she lucky she could fly and was invisble.

By the time Jamie reached the top, he was panting. "I'd blame you...for denying me the trip...but I realize how odd it would be...if I flew...on my own..." Jack nodded and slipped over to him.

"So? You like the view?" Jack asked looking at the New York skyline. Jamie wasn't looking at the skyline.

"Yeah...yeah...the most beautiful sight I have ever seen." Jack turned to him and quickly faced the skyline. Proding his side, Jack motioned that they should go. They arrived at Jack's home in Antartica after a few minutes.

"Happy Birthday Jamie," Jack hugged Jamie before heading into her room. Jamie smiled at her retreating form.

**Kura: Review! So much drama...*rubs hands like a cliche villain***


	7. Chapter 7

Never Ending Belief

**Sakura: Time skip. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 7

3 YEARS LATER

Sixteen year old Jamie smiled as Jack took his hand.

They were going to Burgess to skate on Jack's lake. They did this every winter at night.

Jamie's feelings towards Jack kept on growing.

And tonight...

tonight he was going to admit his feelings.

"You ready?" Jack asked as she pinned her braided hair behind her head.

Jamie nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Jack smiled and took his hand.

Together, they flew to Burgess.

* * *

"No," Jennifer sighed as she spoke to Pippa's and Cupcake's mothers, "no one has seen him."

Allison and Samantha both sighed, "How about we go for a walk? It might help clear your mind..."

Jennifer nodded and the trio of woman walked outside.

* * *

Jack and Jamie laughed as they landed on the lake.

They moved around on the ice.

Jamie had gotten better at ice skating after years of practice.

"HEY!" Someone yelled, causing both Jack and Jamie to fall.

"Ow..." Jack groaned.

"You!" A man ran over, "You're Jamie Bennett!"

Jamie's eyes widened.

"And you're his kidnapper!"

'Shit...' Jamie cursed mentally while Jack was just shocked that an ADULT could see her.

"W-wait...what?!" Jack stuttered, taking a step back, "I didn't kidnap him!"

"It's all over the news. Jamie Bennett, went missing at the age of 12. And who would he be with? How about a white haired chick who believe's she's Jack Frost?"

Jack's eyes widened and she back up some more, only for the man to grab her wrist tightly.

"LET GO!"

"Sorry, no can do. You're a wanted criminal..." the man saw a police officer and waved him over.

"I caught the criminal."

"I'M NOT A CRIMINAL!" Jack yelled tugging on her arm.

The man all but shoved her over to the officer.

"White hair...blue eyes..." He muttered.

"STOP! LET HER GO!" Jamie yelled.

"Don't worry son, she won't hurt you anymore."

"SHE WASN'T HURTING ME! JACK!" Jamie reached out to take Jack's outstretched arm but it was pulled behind her back before he could take it. Jack's eyes filled with tears as she was dragged away from Jamie.

"JAMIE!"

Jamie sunk to his knees as Jack was taken away...

**Kura: Review. Jamie and Jennifer have a "nice" chat next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Never Ending Belief

**Sakura: I love this mash-up.**

**Kura: Enjoy! Whoever guesses the mash-up's name and artist gets a pie! Mmmmmm...piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

Chapter 8

People walked around the lake. A police officer had just dragged away a girl with white hair.

"Is that Jamie Bennett?" Someone asked.

"He's grown so much!"

Jamie growled.

He didn't care about that!

"Jamie?"

Oh...no...

"JAMIE!" Jennifer ran over to her son. She bent over to embrace him and was shocked when Jamie shoved her away.

The crowd murmured.

"Don't you get it?!" Jamie snapped. "I didn't want to come back!"

"Jamie-"

"I don't give a shit if "I'm too OLD to believe in myths and fairy tales..." I KNOW they're REAL!"

Jennifer narrowed her eyes, "What did she do to you? James Andrew Bennett, tell me what she did!"

"Nothing."

Jamie stormed over to the middle of the lake.

Where it had all begun all those years ago.

He was only eight.

And he's never stopped believing.

"Jamie!"

"NO!" Jamie snapped.

The crowd muttered amongst themselves.

Why was Jamie so upset?

"Jamie," Pippa spoke up, "I know...it's nice to think they-"

"THEY DO EXIST!"

"No. They don't. Jamie. Face the facts. It's time to GROW UP."

Jamie glared at everyone as he shifted his weight...

and fell through the ice.

"JAMIE!" Jennifer cried.

Her son had only just returned only to leave once more.

Everyone went silent until Sophie let out a gasp.

Everyone turned to see what she was facing.

It was...

Jamie...

He was floating.

He looked different.

He had gained the wings of a falcon and his eyes had crescent moon in them.

The word BELIEVE was tattooed down him arm in latin.

And for some reason. he began to sing.

_"Let it go, let it go_  
_You only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_And here I stand, and here I'll stay_  
_You only know you love her when you let her go_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway..."_

* * *

Jack sighed as she rested her back on the cold concrete wall. She never wanted this to be a result of her being seen...

**"Staring at the bottom of your glass**  
**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**  
**But dreams come slow and they go so fast..."**

* * *

_"You see her when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_Everything you touch surely dies_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good guy you always have to be..."_

Jamie continued to sing. His voice regal and full of power.

* * *

Jack bit her lips and sang a line she had become familiar with after Easter Sunday '68.

**"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**  
**Well, now they know..."**

* * *

It was then Jamie and Jack began to sing together.

* * *

'Let it go, let it go  
You only need the light when it's burning low  
Let it go, let it go  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow!"

* * *

Jamie spun around, his wings flapping rapidly as he got ready to take flight.

_"Cause here I stand, and here I'll stay_  
_You only know you love her when you let her go_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_  
_Let it go, let her go!_

_You only need the light when it's burning low_  
_You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_You only know you love her when you let her go_

_You only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_You only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_You only know you love her when you let her go_  
_And now you know!"_

* * *

**"Let it go, let it go**  
**You only need the light when it's burning low**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**You only miss the sun when it starts to snow!" **Jack stood up. The moon was glowing.

'Did his time come?' She wondered, remembering Manny's words about Jamie.

* * *

_"Cause here I stand, and here I'll stay_  
_You only know you love her when you let her go_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway!" _Jamie shot up in the air.

'Good luck...James Shinjiru. Guardian of Belief. '

Jamie smiled as he heard Manny in his head.

He had to save his Snowflake.

**Kura: Go Jamie!**


	9. Chapter 9

Never Ending Belief

**Kura: Overland Haddock got it right. The mash up is called "Let it go Let her go" and the artist is Sam Tsui. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 9

"J-Jamie?" Sophie stared up at her older brother. He looked down at her.

"I won't forget you Soph." Jamie sighed and took off to the prison.

* * *

Jack groaned as she looked at her hands. Her staff was back at the lake. She had dropped it when she was nabbed by that guy and the cop.

'This is just my luck...' She was half tempted to break out herself. But one) she had no idea how and two) she had to set an example to her believers. Soooo...breaking out of jail...a big no-no.

* * *

Jamie had quickly caught sight of the prison. He just had to find Jack.

'I hope she's okay...' He thought to himself.

"JACK!" He called out and waited for an answer.

* * *

"JACK!"

Jack's eyes widened, "Jamie?"

She ran to a window, jumped up, and held onto the bars, her bare feet gripping onto the wall as best as they could, "JAMIE!"

* * *

"JAMIE!" Jamie pumped his fist in victory. He quickly flew over to a window and stared into Jack's beautiful blue orbs.

"JAMIE!" Jack gasped, "Wha-what happened to you?!"

Jamie laughed, "Long story short, I fell into your lake and became a Guardian just when I saw the light."

"Guardian?"

Jamie nodded, "Of Belief. Now, I'm gonna get you outta of here."

Jack nodded.

Jamie tapped his chin for a moment. He snapped his fingers and flew back. Crossing his arms in front of him and flapped his wings forwards. Featherized darts flew out, hit the wall and...

BOOM! ...

the wall exploded. Jack ducked as the wall blew up. Jamie helped her up and held her by the waist and flew off. Jack looked into Jamie's eyes. Her face flushed violet. She tightened her grip on his arm the moment they landed on her lake. Kicking her staff up, Jack caught it in her hands just as the sirens blared.

"Fuck..." Jamie cursed.

**Kura: Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Never Ending Belief

**Kura: Soooo...I am officially at my fuse's end here with Twilight16...**

**Sakura: We got ourselves another, what was it, four, bad reviews?**

**Kura: It was four. I am seriously getting offended with the drinking comment. I was gonna make this longer, but he or she just ruined it for everyone. I'm ending it here. I'm sorry, I just can't...*shakes her head before leaving***

Chapter 10

"Fuck..." Jamie cursed. He looked around. The only way to escape was up...

but there was a chopper in the air...

so that was a big no.

"Jamie?" Jack tugged on his arm, "What do we do? I doubt a snowball fight will fix this!"

Jennifer approached Jamie, "Jamie?"

Jamie turned his gaze to her, "What?"

"Wha-what happened to you?"

Jamie looked up at the moon for a moment. He then took Jack's hand in his own and gripped it tightly.

"I became something more than what I was..."

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"I am James Shinjiru. Guardian of Belief."

Jack turned to him, "Shinjiru? Believe? James Believe?"

Jamie shrugged.

Sophie walked over to her brother, "You're leaving..."

Jamie nodded and kneeled down, "Yes...but first..."

He turned to Jack, "Can I say something crazy?"

Jack smiled, "I love crazy!"

_"All my life has been a series of doors in my face_  
_And then suddenly I bumped into you."_ Jamie sang.

Hmmmm...this might become a habit...

Jack laughed before singing, **"I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like**  
**I've been searching my whole life to find my own place**  
**And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue!"**

_"But with you!"_  
**"But with you!"**

_"I found my place!"_  
**"I see your face!"**

"And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!"

By now they were facing each other, holding hands, smiles adorning their faces.

_"With you!"_  
**"With you!"**  
_"With you!"_  
**"With you!"**

"Love is an open door!"

Jack shrugged, "I mean it's crazy..."

"What?" Jamie asked.

"We finish each other's-"

"Ice-cream cones!" Jamie stated before Jack could.

Jack beamed, "That's what I was gonna say!"

_"I've never met someone"_

"Who thinks so much like me  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation!"

The kids were laughing lightly at the display. They thought it was amusing way to tell each other they loved each other.

**"You-"**  
_"-And I-"_  
**"-Were-"**  
_"-Just-"_

"Meant to be!"

_"Say goodbye!"_  
**"Say goodbye!"**

"To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it any more  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!"

_"With you!"_

**"With you!"**

_"With you!"_

**"With you!"**

"Love is an open door!"

Jamie placed his arms around Jack's waist, "Can I say something crazy? I love you!"

Jack's smile widened, "Can I say something even crazier? Kiss me!"

Jamie pulled her in. Not caring that his mother was there.

Not caring that everyone was watching him kiss his so called "kidnapper."

Parting, Jamie smiled and turned to the ones he had called his friends and family.

"I guess...this is goodbye."

Silence.

Everyone shifted around not knowing what to do at the moment.

"JAMIE!" Sophie ran over and embraced her brother exactly how he had done to Jack all those years ago.

Jamie tensed before kneeling down and hugging his sister.

"I'm gonna miss you..."

"And I'll miss you, but everyone needs to believe. That includes you."

Sophie nodded and backed away.

Jack walked over to Jamie, "We should get to the Pole...Manny probably told the others..."

Jamie nodded and took Jack's hand.

Smirking, he pulled the girl to his chest and flew off, his and Jack's laughter echoing through Burgess as the sun began to rise.

**Sakura: Honestly, this chapter felt rushed. We were gonna make it so that Jamie would be made a Guardian, ya know, the oath, and then have him admit how he felt to Jack, but that wasn't due for another chapter or two. But Kura...ugh, some people just don't know when to keep quiet...if you wanna thank anyone for the story ending sooner than expected, thank Twilight16! Thanks for reading _Never Ending Belief._**


	11. MESSAGE

MESSAGE TO Twilight16 and my other reviewers/readers

**Kura: *takes the mace* I'm not going to hurt you, _I'M _your friend! I _WANT _to be your friend! But I'm keeping the mace. *weighs it in her hands with satisfied smirk* I can use it on Pitch. **

**Pitch: WHAT?! **

**Kura: GET BACK IN WHATEVER STORY YA NEED TO BE IN! **

**Pitch: THAT'S ALMOST EVERYONE! **

**Kura: So? Don't make me use this! *shoves mace in Pitch's face* Because I will. **

***Pitch grumbles and walks into a random story and screams like a girl* **

**Kura: Which story did he walk into? **

**Sakura: Erm...*grabs a book* Ah! He entered one of our chibi stories.**

** Kura: Ah. I wish him the best of luck. Not.**

** Back to Twilight16, I have become friends with lots of my reviewers. Just ask around! I'm also open to ideas for stories, I'm not an easily angered person, but as my yami said, I'm like a bomb, once the fuse is lit, it stays lit until **

**BOOM! **

**I snap. I'm always here, I actually listen. **

**And to be honest, I was actually going to make Jack a boy, but, I kinda wanted to make a sequel, still deciding whether or not I should, in which they have a baby. Biologically. But then I remembered someone's coment on one of my deleted stories, it was all about how 'guys can't get pregnant' like I DON'T know that...**

**I KNOW BOYS CAN'T GET PREGNANT! I blame Insider. They showed that pic of that woman who changed sex and got pregnant...**

**and I already know how a baby is born. I saw it myself. Health class. Both naturally and via C-section or however it's called. But it won't happen for a while, I need to get Jamie more into his Guardianship, then I gotta practice writing lemons, and finally, decide whether I want them to one child at first or more, like twins or triplets. *shrugs* You don't have to feel bad, I'm not mad! Hurt, yes, but not mad. Now, stop mopping, and start smiling! You wanna hug? *opens her arms up for a hug* I know you either want one or need one. **


End file.
